1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to an image processing system and a storage medium in which an image processing program is stored. The present invention particularly relates to an image processing system that uses an image to output sounds and a storage medium in which an image processing program is stored.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, devices that use an image to output sounds have been disclosed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-92980, there is disclosed an image control device that can perform a pointing operation resulting from multiple chroma key images. The device disclosed in JP-A No. 6-92980 extracts and stores the color of gloves and/or socks colored to a conspicuous color, and in a case where that extracted color has entered an assigned region of a chosen musical instrument displayed on a background of a video image shown on a monitor screen, the sound of that chosen musical instrument is produced, and the device is configured to control the intensity of the sound by the distance between the center of gravity of the extracted color pixel group that has entered that assigned region and the center of gravity of the extracted color pixel group that has entered the assigned region.
Further, in JP-A No. 2003-202833, there is disclosed a technology where multiple pictures showing symbol patterns for sounding musical instruments shown on a screen are shown, and in a case where one of those has been selected, for example, in a case where a pattern in the shape of a finger has been selected, a predetermined musical instrument sound is produced in a case where a picture in the shape of a finger has entered a region called a tracking area that is a region for sounding a musical instrument.
In the technology of JP-A No. 2003-202833, image patterns for selection are displayed beforehand in multiple input areas set on a display screen, and by selecting any of the multiple input areas, the image pattern displayed in the selected input area is designated as a predetermined pattern.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 6-92980, pattern detection regions are assigned beforehand on the screen, so in a case where the pattern detection regions are located on both sides of the screen, for example, it is necessary to ensure that the moving image always (for reasons having to do with operation) appears in the screen center and people must always appear in a size where it is easy for them to operate the left and right pattern detection regions. That is, there are the drawbacks that the direction of the camera, the distance from the camera, and the standing position of the player are unequivocally set and, in a case where the camera has been placed such that the instrumentalist exists in a position other than that, the instrumentalist cannot play or trouble arises.
Further, in the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-202833, the input areas and the tracking areas are assigned beforehand on the screen, so it is necessary to ensure that the moving image always (in consideration of operation) appears so as to avoid the input areas and the tracking areas on the screen, and people must always appear in a size where it is easy for them to operate those input areas and tracking areas. That is, there are the drawbacks that the direction of the camera, the distance from the camera, and the standing position of the player are unequivocally set because a drawn display exists beforehand and, in a case where the camera has been placed such that the instrumentalist is in a position other than that, the instrumentalist cannot play or trouble arises.
Further, in the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-202833, there has been the drawback that this invention cannot be realized unless a picture equivalent to a predetermined input area is drawn on the display device in the input area, and there has been the drawback that the drawing region on that drawing device cannot be used as a playing region.
Moreover, in the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-202833, there is the drawback that its robustness with respect to the environment at the time of imaging is low which is that the musical instrument does not sound if, for example, the picture pattern in the shape of a finger does not have the same shape (or color) as the detection pattern. Specifically, for example, in an actual camera, depending on the direction of the camera and the like, sometimes only one finger can be seen in the camera even if a person holds up two fingers, so there have been the drawbacks that both when there is one finger and two fingers the device judges them as looking like a finger and produces a sound, it is not always the case that the device can recognize a designation regardless of the light ray environment and the way something appears because the brightness of the lighting, the color, and the color and shape in which something actually appears in the camera greatly differ.
In this way, in the conventional technologies, it has been necessary to fix and draw beforehand, on a screen, playing-defined regions and selection menus of patterns for recognizing operators needed to play a musical instrument. Further, pictures actuality shown on a screen as moving images are completely independent, and there have been the problems that the camera must be set to as to not depend on the display fixed on the screen or adjust the camera position such that a person arrives in a position where it is easy to operate the menus.
That is, there have been the problems that the position of the camera, the distance between the player and the camera, and the standing position of the player are restricted.